


I won't change for you- Star Wars

by flakypie



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bad Fic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakypie/pseuds/flakypie
Summary: Bad fic, that's okay 'coz it's not the worst, may have 1 chapter, may have a hundred, may have short chapters, may have long ones. No Idea who the relationships are gonna be with, second person perspective, and please comment. Like, lots.Star Wars TLJ based!





	1. Chapter 1

You never did choose a side. You never wanted to, and you weren't going to start now. You made 3 donations, one to the First Order, one to the Republic, and one to the Resistance. The resistance sent you a ring. You destroyed it. All evidence of these transactions was lost in cyberspace, and you made sure to keep moving at all times. Normally you wouldn't take such precautions about anything, but you weren't falling into this mess just because you were trained in the force. You didn't decide to be born with that power, and you certainly took every precaution with it. You knew how to use it, how to block people out, and how to read people without them noticing. Still, you had a lot of untamed power, and when the two sides declared war against each other, you stopped training, for obvious reasons. Aside from the fact that you were holding back massive power, your life was average. Okay, and aside from the other fact you were totally prepared for your planet to explode. And you had no connections. Or family, except your cat. Okay, maybe you weren't normal. The upside to this was when the First Order targeted the republic, you hurried into your ship and barely escaped when the blast hit. 

You threw your belongings into the storage area of your ship and climbed in. Deciding you had enough time, you emptied out the contents of your refrigerator and took Crisps off the couch. It was weird to name a cat after a popular snack food, but you loved the name, oddly. You drifted through space, at peace in the world. You faintly reached out indeliberately, a tiny, incomprehensible usage of a vast expanse of power. Then, things started to go very, very wrong.


	2. Don't talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Order comes into play. You meet Goth Saber dude. COMMENT ON WHO YOU WANT READER TO BE WITH AND I MAY OR MAY NOT ACCEPT YOUR DECISIONS! Also, bookmark this. I'll post every couple weeks, hopefully. Short chapter LOL. I need any and all comments, and I need them now.Stop reading, go down there, and post a comment. Sorry for the incredibly fast pacing, I don't know how to slow down. ; . ;

SCREECH! "That couldn't have been good..." You run into the storage area of the ship, and see a darkly robed man holding an Illuminated sword. Your confusion is imminent. Aside from this fact he still asks:  
"Where did you come here from?" 

"Uhh,Jaku?" Shockingly, the grip of a force user slams you against the wall. They couldn't have sent Kylo Ren for one stray ship... right? Then again, he wasn't standing next to that General giving his speech... Was this that important to the first order? It was a test drive for their little experiment, a demonstration. Nothing. Well, if they sent Kylo Ren, maybe not. 

"Then why did we see you escaping from the Republic's planet? "

"I was dropping off some scrap metal." It sounded believable. You came from a "First Order" planet, a low ranking one, and soon you'd be free... 

"Come with me. And take that stupid cat."It took you a moment to adjust what was happening. Wait, that stupid cat?! No, no, no, no... Yes. He'd sorted through Crisps's memories and found the city-scape looking through Crisps's eyes. Which also meant...

"We could use another force user. Especially one like you."

Shit.


	3. Too much fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet General Gingerbread!!!! YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!

Your ship is docked at a larger ship, and Kylo Ren walks away after muttering some instructions to the guards. Oddly, the guard switches helmets. You can't help but marvel at the huge interior, plain and modern, in a way... Elite. However, now is your chance, and you're not going to miss it.

"You will lead me to my ship, you will shoot any guards who question you, and your excuse will be that they dishonored the first order with unacceptable behaviors on such a distinguished establishment. You will disable the guns, and do your best to let be escape unharmed at all costs." 

He turns to you, confused, and you realize the purpose of the helmet. It must have been reinforced with a granule or so of kyber, and soundproofed thoroughly. The kyber energy flow and the soundproofing combined disabled your command. He walks you to a room and he barks to you: "change now. Your training will begin in 5 minutes."

You change into a black jumpsuit, comfortable in every respect, and set Crisps on the bed. You tie your hair in a ponytail, and for the sake of femme fatale, apply some basic makeup. 

Oddly enough, the same redhead giving the speech shows up at your door.

" I'm here to teach you how to use a blaster. Kylo Ren will be your instructor in the 'force'."

" Shall we begin?"


	4. Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I haven't posted in so long I forgot b/c i'm moving. 87 hits! wow!   
> Anyway, plz, plz, plz, comment. I'm begging you! Also for those of you expecting smut right off the bat, I gotta calibrate the atmosphere and what not. There will be smut. It will be good. 
> 
> Anyway, you and Hux train, tensions are mounting between kylo and hux, and I can actually see a plotline.  
> THERE IS SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

You walk confidently down the dark halls of starkiller base. Hux looks straight forward, walking robotically down the hall. You attempt gently prying into his mind. It's an empty void, he keeps everything filed away until the time he actually needs the information at hand. Impressive, but more work for you. You don't have the time to pry past his mental defenses, because suddenly he makes a swift, angular turn into what Appears to be an armory. You can't help noticing how impeccable his hair was, how each strand was meticulously gelled in place. You had a overwhelming urge to ruffle it. Why? Suddenly,he starts speaking with that british accent. It was rare nowadays, that was for certain. 

"This is the firing range." He picks up a blaster.

"This is the standard model for all stormtroopers." 

"You calibrate it, aim,and pull the trigger to shoot." You know how to use a standard blaster. This was crap. 

"You will fire at a target while I watch behind relatively blaster-proof glass." 

"If you do something wrong, I will correct you. Your schedule is simple. You get out of bed get ready, and have a meal. You train with me, and have another meal. You train with Kylo, you have a final meal. Then you will go to your quarters and sleep. At all times you will be watched by one of us or an armed guard. Any misconduct and you will be shot in the leg."

"Do you understand?" It was pretty straightforward. You train, You eat, You sleep, repeat. When they know you're loyal, they send you on missions. Be a weapon, be a soldier, Be a robot. there was only one question in your mind: "When do I go to the bathroom?" Hux snorted. 

"That is irrelevant. Do you understand, or do I need to repeat myself?" 

There was an obvious answer: "Yes."

Suddenly, Kylo Ren burst into the room.   
"WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH YOU?!"

Hux calmly replied: "You were late. I switched our slots."

Ren seemed calmer now. "I had to deal with... something."

Hux smirked. "You mean the scavenger scum?"

Ren tensed, but maintained his composure. "Yes."

Ren said: "Either way, i'll take her now."

Hux seemed like he wanted to protest, but he simply put the blaster down and walked away.


	5. Sentenced to Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes his advance, with or without your consent. Hux intervenes too late, and you start breaking through Hux's impenetrable wall.

The walk is brief, and the door is to the left. To your surprise, Kylo immediately takes off his mask. you see his face. He's attractive, with dark hair that frames his face. It's almost boyish, in a way. He chuckles. Based on his face, you're about the same age, give or take a year. The door shuts. The lights flicker off. You can feel his breath against your face. Your back presses up against the wall. His breath travels down past your shoulder. You can feel the invisible grip of the force lifting you onto a bed. Your wrists are pressed to the bed. You struggle against the invisible grip. This can't be happening. Not to you, not now, not here. You can hear the sound of cloth rustling from the skin. It's pitch black. You thrash frantically, do whatever you can to try and get away. his hand touches your thigh. It wanders to your pussy, his fingers lingering there before slowly lowering the elastic waistband. You're helpless. He takes his time, slowly removing your pants. He's enjoying the fear, enjoying your helplessness. You know yelling is futile. No one will hear you, no one will care even if they did hear you. You're trapped. He leans over you to take off your shirt, and you can feel his dick rubbing up against your cunt. it's slow, aggravatingly slow. You start to get aroused, juices moistening the entrance to your untouched cunt. "Please" you whisper as he lifts off your shirt. He leans onto you, chest pushed against your tits, everything sickeningly slow. He moves his lips near your ear. 

"Do you know why I brought you here after so long?" You can't speak, terrified beyond belief.  
"Because you're mine, Y/N . You're mine. "  
"Do you know how long i've waited for this moment? The opportunity to take you here and do this to you?"  
"A year. Every time I saw your figure in the shower, you drinking your morning coffee, I waited."   
"And now I can have you."

He puts his attention on your breasts, undoing the simple black bra and tracing the nipple with his finger. he flicks the hardened nipple with his tounge, practically ripping off your panties. Each moment you get more aroused, more tension builds ore lust in his eyes. You have a desperate need for something to quench this thirst, this undeniable thirst, and yet it's a thing you could never want. He gently runs his dick just inside, rubbing the hardness against your wet cunt. He enters, genlty and firmly, and it doesn't hurt too badly. Oh god. This is your virginity. Kylo fucking Ren has taken your virginity. He goes deeper, hitting a spot somewhere that makes you moan uncontrollably. 

"No! Stop!"You force the words out, but he makes no assent that he has even heard your words. He goes deeper, the thrusts getting more hungry, more violent. There's a knock at the door. You scream out for help.   
"Ren, I need to talk to you, there's been a change of... Ren?"   
"Ren, you idiot you're not allowed to torture her!" The door slides open and in walks an armed hux. Kylo slaps a hand over your mouth and keeps thrusting, more vigorous than ever. Hux is bewildered in the dark, and finally Kylo can't stop himself from moaning as he orgasms. You're filled with hot, sticky, seed. Hux turns on a blaring light,and you feel kylo slump down onto you before being pulled off of you by hux. He modestly looks away, and offers you a bedsheet. Well who knew? The captian of the First Order was a fucking gentleman. Holy fucking shit. The realization dawns on you. You got raped. You. Y/N. Hux offers a hand that you reject, and you dress in silence, before leaving the knocked out Kylo Ren behind you, and walk off to an unknown destination.


End file.
